you are the 'something'
by livingxforxanime
Summary: Kyo's leaving 'NOW! how's Eniwa going to take this? is he going to forget about her or run after her? CH.5 MUST READ! im sorry if i haven't updated in a long time due to many reasons. I'll try to update sometime soon when i find the time and energy.
1. the last time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Got Game but i own this story. yes it is mine MINE! now i actually feel connected to the ppl in it**

CH. 1 "The Last Time"

Chiharu sat in the cold. A snowflake fell, then another. It was 7:30 in the night on New Years. _Where is she? She's late again! _Chiharu must be the only person outside the doors of Seisyu High and probably the only one who came to the party but not part of it. _She told me she'll try her very best to be on time, what a lie..._

Kyo stepped into Chiharu's line of visions.

"Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting. You aren't mad, are you? Chiharu?" Mad? Was she kidding? She kept him in the cold for nearly thirty-minutes! But all that drifted away from his mind and he didn't even protest being called Chiharu. _What did she DO to herself? -- _was what was on his mind.

"Never mind!" Chiharu said as he led Kyo through the front gates. For a moment, Chiharu barely recognized Kyo. She wore a ruffled pink t-shirt with a vanilla skirt along with white belt. over all that she had a black jacket, still leaving her legs in the cold. Her brown hair grew up to shoulder length and her bangs were clipped to one side with a bunny clip. Chiharu blushed. Kyo actually look like a real girl now, like the girl she once must have been when she wasn't trying to be a cross dresser; the boy...

"Chiharu...can..can..can you please hurry upp...I'm freezing...I need to go insiddde...walk faster!" Kyo said shivering.

Kyo's last comment had brought Chiharu back to reality and finally realized he was supposed to be really pissed. "That's what you get when you wear THAT." Chiharu said pointing at Kyo's clothes. "You are cold? I'm an ice-cube sitting here for nearly a century!"

"Hey! Don't criticize my clothes! Who do you think I did all of this for?" cried out Kyo as a memory of a similar situation happened around half a year ago when she was still living as a guy. She had once woke up at six in the morning (of course, that was almost impossible for her) to prepare herself for her first "sort of" date with Chiharu. (Chiharu agreed to go after being black mailed) At the end, she turned out to be unappreciated by her efforts and nearly had to change back into guy's clothes. "Eheh. Well this time I won't need change into a guy. Everyone knows I'm a girl, so there's nothing to hide. Unless...you brought some extra clothes of your's for me?...aww...you ar..."

"SHUT UP!" Chiharu cut in. What was she thinking? She may look like a girl but she acts like a stupid. _This girl..._

"You are mad." Kyo didn't like it when Chiharu's mad knowing its going to turn into a shouting match.

"No I'm not!" Chiharu yelled, his brows twitching. Chiharu knew very well that his anger would affect the night, so he tried his best to stay calm. But Kyo wasn't being very cooperative.

They arrived into the main hall of Seisyu High. The hall light was on, but it was quite and no one was in sight. The direction giver wasn't by the desk to give them the way towards the party.

"They must have left to join the party. We must be the only one really late." suggested Kyo.

"Don't you mean 'you' were the only one really late? I was here when everyone else was here!" shot Chiharu.

"Fine, fine, it was my entire fault trying to impress you. I'll just be unappreciated again and then get a fever because of the cold! And…"

"You look nice..." Chiharu said, his face reddening then quickly turned around and started walking down the hall.

"What…?" Kyo asked almost not believing her ears.

"I said to HURRY UP and look around shorty. I didn't just sit outside like some idiot waiting for some stupid to do her makeup for nothing." Obediently, Kyo followed. Smiling to herself; she knew Chiharu only said hurtful things when he cared about her.

"Seriously, where are we going anyway?" asked Kyo. They've been circling the school for nearly twenty minutes and had not even a clue where everyone else could have been. "Seisyu High is a big school…we'll just get lost and never find them. Let's just leave. We can hang out in the city. Besides, the main reason was for us to be together, right?"

Chiharu wasn't very fond of the new idea. He had planned to take Kyo somewhere else for the New Years, but she practically begged him to go to the party, and now she's changing her mind so quickly? But she did have a point; the main reason was just for them to hang out, since now they don't see each other nearly as often as it used to be, every morning, every night, everyday. "Fine, but you owe me this time."

The two walked into the cold and out of the front gates toward the busy street. They boarded the bus that took them toward the city. The street lights were beginning to turn on and the city night was beautiful. They sat in the back of the bus looking out the window.

"It's snowing! Hey Chiharu, I see the harbor…it's so pretty in the night. OH, and look at that bridge"

"……" Chiharu was watching Kyo's excitement as they headed toward the heart of the city. She can be so lit up by the smallest things, and that's what he liked about her. He was glad she's having fun even if he was still upset about earlier.

"I want to go to that bridge." Kyo pointed out the window at the direction of the bridge, "Then I want to go to that restaurant and then…"

"I'm not a money bag; don't think that I'll treat you to whatever you want." Chiharu stopped when he saw the hurt expression on Kyo's face.

"I just wanted you to have fun. It may be the last." Kyo's eyes were getting hazy.

"What are you talking about?" Chiharu tried to laugh knowing soon Kyo's going to say _'you fool; I was only kidding…ahahahaha!'_ But Kyo didn't.

"Do you know why I was late?" Kyo asked.

"Because you were putting on makeup…" suggested Chiharu, trying to be cheerful so Kyo will smile again. She wasn't acting like herself, and he actually missed the clumsy-stupid girl she is.

"No. I was having a fight with my dad. He's planning to move, and take me with him. He still hadn't dropped the plan to make me play for the NBA. He said I can only come back when I have 'something' back in Japan that I can never live without and can never live without me. But enable to find that 'something' I must live through the lessons to help find it. Even if I already know what it is, I still need to live through the lesson. That was the deal I made with my dad. We are moving at the end of the month."

**OMG plez review...yes i know i'm a bad writer...so please advice! but if you like it, tell me...it'll encourage my writing...so i won't end up giving up in the middle of the story! either way it'll help me write a better story! thanks for reading**


	2. uhhh just kidding?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Got Game but I'm obsessed (my friend wrote that) **

CH. 2: "Uh…Just Kidding?"

Chiharu was stunned. He stared at Kyo._ What did she just say? She can't just kid around like that…that joke wasn't funny. _

"Hey, don't think about it too much. I'm hungry. Next stop, the restaurant, or ramen, since you like it so much." Kyo said, returning to her usual self. She had to drag the confused looking Chiharu off the bus since he didn't seem like he wanted to go anywhere but to sit there on the bus forever. "Urgh…hurry up, you're heavy! I'm so hungry; I can eat you if I want."

Chiharu didn't care if Kyo wanted to eat him or not…he just wanted her to say _'ha…April fools!!' _

"So…which flavor do you prefer?" asked Kyo trying her best to get Chiharu back to normal…_maybe he'll be himself again if I made him mad._

"The red…they are my favorite" replied Chiharu half dazed.

"The really spicy ones….you really must be a nut, who'd want to eat ramen that burns off your tongue? I hate spicy food." Kyo wasn't only trying to make Chiharu mad; she really meant it about hating spicy food. _Chiharu really is a nut._

"Shut up! Someone as short as a shorty like the one next to me, can't even get their food to reach their mouth because not only her legs are short, her arms are too…." Argued Chiharu, somewhat angered by what Kyo said.

"That made no sense."

"Yes it does, just because you are stupid…." And on the two argued…

"Wow! It's so beautiful. We are finally on the bridge…took you long enough" Kyo said as she leaned against the snow covered railings. Her legs were red from the cold. She was freezing but she didn't seem to notice as she stared out into the busy city on the other side across the bridge. The frozen ice from the water reflected the shine of the moon. Looking into the distance of the harbor, the water seemed to connect with the sky making it look as if there were two moons up.

"Aizawa, maybe we should go somewhere indoors, you look frozen up. Why don't you go to that store over there and buy some clothes."

"Are you ever going to call me by my first name?" Kyo asked ignoring the suggestion. She's too lazy. But the real reason was she didn't bring enough money. _Sometimes I feel so poor. [ I'm going to give him a bad impression of me. Need to stop asking him to buy me things; not a good memory of me…_

Chiharu handed Kyo a tissue. "What is that for?" asked Kyo confused.

"Your nose...seriously. And you call yourself a girl…pig maybe"

"Whatever." Kyo said as she reached out for the tissue. _Oh no…this is a worse image than being poor. _Kyo turned the other way away from Chiharu.

Chiharu didn't know what to do with this girl. Did she like the cold? If she stayed on like this, she'll get a fever. Without thinking, he took off his own jacket and wrapped it around Kyo's shoulders.

"Huh?" Kyo said surprised as she turned away from the view only to see Chiharu with only a sweat shirt on. She saw that his jacket was on her, not him. "Aren't you going to be cold?" Kyo asked.

"Nah. Actually coach wanted us to get more endurance. Some cold would help." Chiharu said.

"If that was the case, why didn't you give me your jacket earlier? Did you enjoy watching me in the cold?" Kyo protested

_This girl…she didn't even thank me. _"Hey, about what you said earlier, was it only a joke?" Chiharu asked not looking at Kyo.

Kyo was knocked off guards. She wasn't expecting him to bring it up so fast especially when she was trying her best to keep him 'normal'. "Umm... you can think that"

"I thought so." And without another word, Chiharu started walking back toward the city.

"Where are you going? Hey! Chiharu!" Kyo called behind him.

"Home! I don't have time for girls who like to mess with other people's feelings. Especially a liar like you!" Chiharu yelled. He started to run at full speed when he noticed Kyo following him. "Never call me by my first name ever again! You are not worthy enough!"

_What am I doing? _Thought Chiharu. _Shouldn't I be relieved that it was a lie? I'm supposed to be happy she's not moving. Shouldn't I? But why am I so mad?_

Kyo stood alone on the bridge looking at the Chiharu who is now very small in the background of the city night. "I wasn't lying to you…" she whispered. _Maybe its better this way. This way he won't be sad when I'm gone. This way he won't need to be hurt knowing I might as well never return. Knowing he won't care about me will leave me feeling a lot easier to leave Japan and my friends and…him. I can finally focus on living up the dreams for my dad._

Kyo leaned against the railings again. _I'm not cold… _realizing she still had Chiharu's jacket.

"Hey Kyo! My star player! I have good news" said a very excited Mr. Aizawa, "The NBA loves you. When they heard my super star was going to play for them, they wanted her to be there as soon as possible. So…we are leaving NEXT WEEK!! Go get packed right NOW"

Kyo kicked off her shoes. Her dad was greeting her in the kitchen. She didn't hear a word he said. "What…? I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"No! You are going to pack right now. Didn't you hear me? We are leaving next week! Isn't this great?'

"Next week?" Kyo's energy was back "WHAT?"

"Yes, so go pack!"

_I'm sorry Chiharu; it seems I will be leaving you pretty soon. Maybe we'll have a one last talk before I leave. That is if you ever forgive me…_

**A's word: here is chapter two. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm working pretty fast here since its summer. Hope to finish before school starts. I was hoping to have Chapter 3 as part of Ch. 2, but this is a better ending sorry for the cliff hanger. **


	3. Confusion X 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Got Game. **

**Sorry about the bad scene transitionin...well you see...the lines or stars I put between different scenes didn't show up, so this time I'm trying something new. So when you see XoXoXo, just know its not part of the story, but as a cut section. **

Ch. 3 'Confusion X 3'

Chiharu panted, running step after step. He was nearly dead when he reached the front doors of the dorms. He had run the whole way from the bridge. His sweating like mad made even the cold weather seem like it was summer.

He had to grab the railings up the stairs for support because he was too tired after the enormous exercise. '_Ha, coach is going to be real pleased' _he thought.

Chiharu headed down the hall towards his room. He's had the room all to himself since Kyo moved out.

Chiharu opened the door to his room. "AHH! " How'd YOU guys get in here?!!"

Hamaya and Imai were crouched on the bed holding controllers and watching the TV with great concentration playing video games. Yura was sitting in the arm chair watching them play. The room was a mess with chip bags spilling potato chips and soda cans lying at random places.

Chiharu found unexpected company, and the company found unwanted owner of the room.

"Through there." Yura pointed at the open window.

"Well, since you are back early, join the party!" Hamaya gestured to the room.

Chiharu didn't protest anymore. He's had a rough night and he didn't want to deal with these crazy people.

"Dude, aren't you cold? How come you're all wet?" asked Imai

"Don't ask. I'm going to take a bath." Said Chiharu grabbing for a towel and some change of clothing from the closet. His sweating had wet his shirt. "What is all this?" he asked, pointing at a huge bag lying on the empty bed where Kyo used to sleep in.

"They're mine." said Yura giving Chiharu a bored smile.

"And what are you doing here?" Chiharu asked, his temper rising. He was just way too confused.

"I live here. The sooner I move in, the less money I'll need to spend on my apartment." Yura said pointing at the bag lying on top of the empty bed, "That's all I brought today; help me carry the rest tomorrow."

Chiharu slammed the door behind him and headed towards the bath house.

"He sure seemed mad." said Hamaya, using one hand to pick up his Coke and the other hand stuck to the controller.

"Doesn't he always?" pointed out Yura.

"Well, this time he's just weird. He didn't even yell at us about the room..." Hamaya said he's eyes glued to the TV while he was speaking.

"Well, we're lucky he didn't. Anyways, why'd he come back so early, it's only ten. I was expecting him to be back way later. Then we'd have had time to escape before he's back." said Imai, eyes focused on the game just like Hamaya.

"Hmm, who knows; who cares." said Yura. _Bet something happened between Kyo and him… _

**XoXoXo**

Chiharu stepped into the warm water. It was always the most relaxing time of the day, especially a day such as today. In the water, Chiharu felt calm, so he was free to think. Too much was happening in one night, too much information that it was like crapping as much food into your mouth when you can barely fit any more. _Kyo's moving... she seemed so serious... why'd she try lying to me. _The thought of the bridge scene reminded Chiharu that Kyo still had his jacket. _How am I going to get it back? That was my only one... _"AHH!! Give me a Break!" his voice echoed bouncing off of the walls.

**XoXoXo**

"Wow… that was some long bath you took, you must have really smelled." said Hamaya when Chiharu entered the room.

Chiharu didn't respond and went straight to bed. He was exhausted. He flipped the pillow over his head trying to block out the light and the noises the others were making, but didn't work. "When are you guys going to leave?"

"Until we're tired." said Hamaya who seemed to be a long way from tiredness.

"Go somewhere else to play, I need to sleep. Go to Imai's" said Chiharu pressing another pillow over his head.

"Not after what you guys did to my room last time. It's still a mess and I haven't found the time to clean it."

"So you are planning to mess up my room in return?" Chiharu sat up, his face was furious.

"It's my room too you know." said Yura who didn't agree with Chiharu's term of saying "my room"

Chiharu gave up; it was hopeless to argue with 'these people, he thought.

**XoXoXo**

Chiharu woke up early the next morning. Looking around, he saw Yura in the other bed. _Why of all people do I have to room with him? _

Chiharu got out of bed and began to dress. Grabbing his toothbrush, he headed out the door toward the bathroom. 'It was going to be a long day', he thought to himself.

"Hey Chiharu, you not even going to show me around?" shouted Yura coming out of their room down the hall. He was awake for ages waiting for Chiharu to wake up so he can show him around.

"Why would I?" grunted Chiharu who kept walking.

"Because I'm going to get lost here." said Yura who was just at athletic and caught up with Chiharu in no time.

"That's what you get when you come unexpectedly. Why didn't Imai show you around yesterday?"

"How can he when he's busy playing videogames?" said Yura, as if he was explaining one plus one to a three year old.

"That's the bathroom." Chiharu said as he walked in towards a sink.

**XoXoXo **

After showing Yura around, Chiharu returned to his room. After rummaging through his closet trying to find something warm, he came up with two sweat shirts and a sports jacket that's not for the cold weather. Finally after putting on his uniform and the two sweat shirts and the sports jacket, he was ready to go to school. But ended up looking like a weirdo who, by the looks of it, might have not known which outfit looked better, so he decided to wear them all.

He grabbed his backpack and his gym bag and headed downstairs where the rest of the team was gathered before heading for school. Morning practice was canceled so there would be an extra long afternoon practice. Chiharu wondered if it was because of Imai couldn't wake up in the morning due to last night's game.

"HOO, it's sure deep." said Hamaya scooping up a fist full of snow and throwing it at random, which happened to hit a Chiharu who just came out of the door. "Uh oh…Captain!" Hamaya yelled and ducked behind Imai as the angered Chiharu threw a chunk of snow at Hamaya but hit Imai instead.

"What are you guys doing!?" Imai shouted, "As basketball players of the school, this is absolutely childish behaviors. I want you guys to be serious not only on the court but also home!"

"Look who's talking after playing a night of videogames." protested Chiharu and walked out of the gates heading towards school.

"What's up with him?" asked Hamaya getting rid of the snow from his hair.

**XoXoXo **

"Kyooooo, wake up." Mr.Aizawa came into Kyo's bedroom. "I brought more boxes for you to pack."

"Just five more minutes..." said a very sleepy Kyo. She stayed up all night packing and thinking about Chiharu and pretty much just went to sleep.

"My super star, you are already thirty minutes late for school." said a cheerful Mr.Aizawa who didn't even seem worried about his daughter's lateness, all he worried about was if she missed her practice or not.

"WHAT? How can you just let me sleep?" Kyo cried sprinting out of her bed and began hurling around her room putting on her uniform and her shoes and started running down the staircase grabbing her books and bags…

"Calm down, I'll write you a note explaining the situation." said Mr.Aizawa walking down the stairs after Kyo.

"If you said that earlier..." Kyo sighed, dropping her backpack and her gym bag. She's on the woman's basketball team now after Tsuyaka Himejima's request because there's no more excuses for ditching the woman's basketball team now.

Kyo sat down at the kitchen table a grabbed a cup of milk and ate whatever it was her dad made for breakfast. "Blah, what did you make?" asked Kyo spitting out whatever it was.

"I was trying to cook something special today, since you'll be leaving pretty soon by yourself."

"What do you mean leaving by myself?" asked Kyo dumping out her plate of blackish brown things.

"Well, you see, I'm just going there for one week, and then you're on your own there at your new school."

"What? I thought I'm going to the NBA!" Kyo shouted. What was her dad talking about; it's all not making sense anymore.

"You are, but after you finish your high school education. You are only a sophomore, you're too young." Mr.Aizawa explained. He got a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing Kyo's note.

"Why do you always change your ideas?" Kyo asked rummaging through the refrigerator for something else to eat. "First you said WE are moving in a month and I'm going to play for the NBA, then you tell me they love me and we are moving in a week. Now you tell me you want me to go to school there and I'm going to be living all by myself at the school dorm?" (I know that high schools here don't have dorms. Well Kyo's going to a special high school for the NBA. Don't ask)

"Uh, well, you need to learn their language first and get used to your new life." Mr.Aizawa didn't know what else to say but the truth.

"My new life? But I just happened to live a new NORMAL life. Aren't you even going to let me live like a normal human being?" Kyo stomped. She was so furious with her dad more than ever. _Why does he always come up with weird ways to mess up my life? Maybe NBA is what we both want, but could he just let me lead a normal path toward that dream rather than crooked lines twisting this way and that? _

"Be happy you don't need to be a boy again." Her dad pointed out trying to sound funny so Kyo would calm down.

'Am I ever going to return?" Said Kyo hoping the answer was a 'Yes'

"Until you live through the lesson, so don't forget our 'deal'!"

"What's the lesson?" asked Kyo, taking a huge bite out of some leftover bread she found. Usually she wouldn't look at it for a second time, but compared to her dad's burned up cooking, this bread seemed like heaven's food. She was starving.

"You'll eventually find out after you lived through it." Kyo's dad said. "There I finished" he handed the note to Kyo.

"Ahrgg, you always think you know what's best for me when you don't! Just make sure when I'm in America, you send me enough money so I don't starve!" Kyo shouted with her mouth full having little particles of bread crumbs flying into the air.

**XoXoXo **

'_Be sure to give the note to your teacher. I bet she'll be really proud of you.' _Mr.Aizawa's voice still echoing in Kyo's ears. Whatever he meant, Kyo wasn't bothered to find out. All she was worried about was what everyone else would say to see her three hours late for school. Sleeping late was not one of a good excuse.

Kyo reluctantly entered her classroom. The moment she opened the door she felt everyone's eyes focused on her, including the big scary eyes of the scariest teacher Kyo ever met. (Note: she's only scary to Kyo because Kyo is always late and always faces her scary scolding.)

"Aizawa, why are you late?!"

"I was sleeping." Kyo said. The moment she said that she wished she didn't because it was the lamest excuse she ever gave and that she always gives.

The teacher read over the note and started to smile. "That's wonderful, you're excused."

"What? You're not even going to yell at me?" asked a stunned Kyo.

"Why would I? I'm so proud of you." the teacher continued to smile, she really did seem proud.

"Are you always going to be that happy even when I'm late tomorrow?" asked Kyo, half wishing she hadn't asked and half wishing for 'yes' 'yes' 'yes'!!

"I understand the situation, so I won't mark you down. Now go to your seat, you're holding up my class." Finally she seemed somewhat annoyed and putting Kyo's note into her desk.

Kyo walked over to her seat which was seated next to Chiharu. She loved sophomore year because she happened to land in the same class as Chiharu. But Chiharu wasn't there. Instead Yura sat there and Chiharu was at the other side of the room.

"Hi" he said

"Why are you here?" asked Kyo. She seated herself in the empty seat and took out her books. Why was Yura in her class? "Aren't you in the smart class?"

"My parents stopped forcing me. So I pretty much moved out of their lives, its better this way. As being in charge of my own life, I picked living with the team at the dorm and take classes like everyone else." Yura said. He yawned and began to doze off.

"How do you afford stuff then?"

"Oh, they still send me the money as return of having me make them look good. They just don't want me part of their lives, but wants people to think I'm still their son. What posers!" Yura grunted.

"Did you just come here to sleep?" asked an annoyed Kyo. "Don't sleep right in front of me!"

"By the way, what was in that note?" Yura asked, opening one eye to look at Kyo.

"No idea." Said Kyo

"Are you going somewhere?" Yura asked, opening the other eye.

_How'd he know? _Kyo thought. "What? How'd you know?"

"So you are." Yura said his attention on Kyo.

"PLEASE STOP THE TALKING!" screamed the teacher.

**XoXoXo**

Chiharu was looking at Kyo on the other side of the room. He was jealous that she's talking to Yura, but it was his own fault for moving. _They sure seemed to have fun. I wonder why she's extra late today. _He's been trying to escape from Kyo, but found it extremely hard after getting worked up every time he sees her talk to any guy especially Yura, who seemed to be glued to Kyo.

The bell ran for lunch. Chiharu dashed through the door so he wouldn't have to face Kyo later.

"Hey Eniwa, wait!" Kyo yelled from the window, trying to catch up to Chiharu. But Chiharu was out the door before she could even reach him and now people were crowed at the door way making their way down the stairs towards the Cafeteria.

_Did she just call me Eniwa? _Chiharu thought. _Why didn't she call me Chiharu? _Chiharu turned red with guilt. _I was the one who told her "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I was the one who said all those nasty things to her. And now I'm worried she didn't call him Chiharu? I don't have the rights to be. _

**XoXoXo**

Kyo headed towards the Cafeteria with Yura. No one said a thing after Chiharu's escape. Finally Kyo broke the silence.

"Am I really that bad?" asked Kyo. She looked depressing.

"Why?" asked Yura. He walked down the stairs two at a time, one hand holding his backpack over one shoulder, and the other in his pocket; his shirt not tucked as usual.

"You saw him; he didn't even respond to me and practically ran out the door afraid of something. Am I that lousy?" Kyo walked slower and slower each step until she caught a reflection of herself at the courtyard window. She turned around to check her back, and then making random poses in the window for effects.

"I don't think you're lousy. You know I wanted to date you too once, but it seemed you'd be much happier with him like you always wanted to. As your best friend," Yura winked, "I wanted you to be happy."

"I'm touched...but that's only you...not helping." Kyo said glumly.

"Something happened right? Why'd he come home so early yesterday? I thought he was with you." They reached the corner of the hall and went into the Cafeteria and walked into line.

"Well, when you randomly guessed I'm moving…I am." Kyo looked at her feet, trying to hide her tears.

"To where?" Yura asked surprised.

"America." Kyo said still looking at her feet. Yura put his hand on Kyo's shoulder as a way of comfort, not knowing Chiharu was only at a table viewing the line they were. Not knowing that Yura's gesture of comfort was sending the wrong message.


	4. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Got Game, but just the plot of this story.**

**PLEZ review! Sorry about such a short Ch, and late updating. **

Ch. 4 "Hide and seek"

_Was that all an excuse to get me mad so I'll ignore her leaving her free of guilt to be with that idiot Yura? Hmm...if that's what she wants, I better make sure I stay out of her way. I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk to her, or if she even wants to be with me..._Chiharu thought to himself as he ate silently glaring towards where Kyo and Yura were standing.

"Chiharu, hey sorry about this morning." said Hamaya putting down his tray on the table next to Chiharu's.

Chiharu turned to face Hamaya not realizing he was still wearing his glaring face.

"I really meant it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me...!" Hamaya begged, putting up both arms to cover his head, scared as if Chiharu was going to pound on him any second.

"Oh, ok." Chiharu murmured. _What's with him?_

"Ok. Ohh I love your lunch! Let me have some of this and some of that!" Hamaya squealed. Finally back to normal and grabbing remnants out of Chiharu's lunch.

"You eat like a pig. Go ahead and blow yourself up." Chiharu commented back.

"No prob. I'd love to save you from the trouble."

"You might be creating one for me. How am I going to explain how 'Hamaya blew up?' its going to be my entire fault for letting you eat my food."

Even though Chiharu seemed to be having fun, deep down he still had one problem. 'KYO'

**XOXOXO**

Kyo stood there looking at where Chiharu was sitting at. _'He sure seems to have a lot of fun, as if nothing ever happened between us…._

"Yo Kyo, snap out of it, you gonna pay for your lunch or did you run out of money again." Yura said jokily.

Kyo's face dropped into a painful pitying expression, half wanting to laugh half wanting to cry. "Am I that broke for you to make fun of me all the time about money?"

"Yes, it looks like you don't know how to manage your money very well. Here's a suggestion. 'Manage your money well and use it wisely when you get to America.' I won't be around to tell you what to do." Yura winked, and paid for Kyo's lunch.

"You didn't need to pay for my lunch you know! I had money." Kyo squinted and pulled out a pocketful of cash.

"Another suggestion, 'Never grab a handful of cash in public because someone might want to steal it.' You are hopeless, how are you going to survive? Just take this lunch as a pity goodbye lunch."

The two walked toward where Chiharu was sitting, still arguing with Hamaya.

"Why is Hamaya eating your food?" asked Yura putting down his tray. Hamaya was stuffing himself like the speed of light.

"You done Hamaya? I'm finished with my lunch so I want to go now." Chiharu asked while arranging his backpack. He pretended Kyo wasn't there.

Of course, the real reason Chiharu was in such a hurry to leave was because Kyo was there. If Kyo was there, she's going to talk to him. If she talks to him, she'll talk about last night. And last night….he didn't want to enter that point.

Hamaya burped and felt all dizzy and fell back on his seat.

"Yeah, I think he's done." Yura pointed out and eating his food like the speed of a snail. (Well, compared to how fast Hamaya was eating)

"So-- full! I'm-- stuffed! "Can't-- eat-- any--more! Hamaya said heavily between intakes of breath, one word at a time.

Chiharu stood up to and was ready to leave. He looked at Kyo one last time and found her staring into her noodles. _'Well, she didn't seem to worry at all. She won't even look at me' _he thought to himself and turned around walking towards the exit.

Kyo looked up from her plate at Chiharu's back as he walked out of the Cafeteria. _'He didn't even try talking to me, not to say, HE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! What a perfect way to end.' _Kyo thought sarcastically

**XOXOXO**

Kyo walked into her room. Boxes were everywhere stacked on more boxes. Clothes were lying in different piles, some here some there. The room was a mess. Discouraged by the sight of the room, Kyo dropped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking she'll never get all the packing done in time. She turned sideways and made contact with a jacket sitting on her chair.

The jacket…_Chiharu's jacket…_

'_Ah...how am I supposed to return it when he won't even look at me?' _

Kyo reached for the jacket and held it to her. She can smell his scent, the scent of Chiharu which she might never smell again.

**XOXOXO**

"Yo Eniwa, pay attention!" came an annoyed Imai. "I want you to take this game seriously. Understand?"

Chiharu had just made a pass to one of his teammates and missed and then stood there staring at the ball as it bounced off of the wall and hit him square in the face.

"Maybe I should just go now." Chiharu said and started walking out of the gym.

"What's with him?" Hamaya asked.

"Whatever. I guess practice is over for today. Ok, everyone go change now." Imai called and walked out of the door.

**XOXOXO**

"Hey!" Yura called over at Chiharu.

"Quit pretending to be nice." Chiharu said without turning around and continued walking down the hall of the school.

"I'm not; I just wanted to talk to you." Yura said catching up with Chiharu.

"What do you want?" said Chiharu quite harshly.

"I want to talk about Kyo."

Chiharu stiffened for less than a second but Yura noticed. "Well I don't want to talk about her." Chiharu shouted and ran out of the school.

After realizing he had ditched Yura by at least half a mile, Chiharu started to walk again. _Why did he want to talk about Kyo? Was he about to tell me he and Kyo are together now? _

Chiharu didn't notice he had just walked past Kyo's house.

"Eniwa!" Kyo called and walked out of yard to greet him.

There was an awkward silence as the two on the road looking at their feet. It was Kyo who broke the silence.

"Eniwa, I have something to give you." she walked back to the house, then turned around and said, "Stay where you are and don't go anywhere." After that she disappeared into the house. Chiharu just stood there staring at the front door of the house where Kyo had just disappeared into.

Moments later she reappeared with a bag. "Here. This is for you."

He took the bag Kyo handed to him and finally said "Thanks"

"Umm, so how was practice today?" Kyo asked.

Chiharu who was somehow calmed was now mad again but he didn't show it on his face which was expressionless. "The worst"

"Oh, well then I wish you the best on your game next Saturday." '_The day I leave_' was what Kyo was trying to say.

"Yea. How's the girl's basketball going on?" Chiharu asked. He felt like he was talking to her for the first time or to someone who he hadn't seen for a long time and was pretty sure Kyo was feeling the same way.

"Oh, not much, just that Tsuyaka San wants practice everyday and morning like the boy's basketball team. She's even demanding for a dorm." Kyo laughed. "Dorm life with Tsuyaka San…I wonder…what a nightmare."

Chiharu didn't know what else to say. What he's wanting to say was '_what's between you and Yura? What happened last Saturday on the bridge?"_ But at the end all he said was, "I probably need to go now, it's getting late and I'm sure Imai is mad at me and wants a word. So see you tomorrow."

"Bye…." said Kyo as she looked at Chiharu getting smaller and smaller by their distance apart, "bye forever?" she asked herself. "I hope not."

**XOXOXO**

Chiharu sat on his bed staring at the bag Kyo gave him. Yura was over at Imai's with Hamaya and some other team members playing video games again, not daring to make another mess in Chiharu's room again after he beat up the punks and made them clean every inch of his room even the messes that weren't their faults.

He hadn't opened it yet so he decided to see what she gave him. He pulled out his jacket which was folded neatly. "Wow, she can actually fold clothes, that's something." Chiharu said to himself and started laughing.

On top of the Jacket were a note and an envelope. The note said: _Thank you for the jacket, it kept me from getting a nasty fever. You wouldn't know how much this fever would have ruined everything. I have washed the Jacket for you. ("_She can wash clothes? Then why did I have to do her laundry before?" Chiharu said and continued reading.) _Thank you for taking me out last Saturday; it was really fun and a great memory to take with me. ("_What is she talking about?") _Please don't read what's inside the envelope. I know you are mad, furious probably and you must have a lot of questions that you want answered, but please don't read it until you are 'ready', you will regret it. _

Chiharu stared at the envelope that was lying on his jacket, then at the word 'ready' and the word 'regret'. "What does she mean ready? Readying in what? What will I regret?" He asked himself.

He lied back onto the bed and stared at the wall. "Well if she doesn't want me to read whatever is inside that envelope, then I won't." He promised to himself and thought about Kyo who was at the moment lying on her bed doing the same thing.

**A's notes: sorry for such a long update and it turns out to be such a short Chapter again. Well I was sorta busy all last week and Prob won't be updating that fast the following weeks. But I will try my best. I am also a huge Harry Potter fan, so I'm probably obsessing over that at the moment. I'll need to wait until I'm calmed down again to calmly write a good GGG story, or else it won't turn out that good becuz of Harry Potter obsessions. PLEZ REVIEW, AND I PROMISE I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER. **


	5. the Truth

**Disclaimer: here again…I do not own girl got game**

**It did take a long time to write Ch-5 not to mention how short it really was. I wasn't exactly sure how I should write it. I was deciding it to still remain in the same week so se can see more of Chiharu and Kyo at school, but it didn't really get anywhere and it seems like such a waste of everyone's time to read it and a waste for me to write it. I'm not sure when the end will come, but I'm pretty sure if I feel encouraged enough, this story will definitely be much longer. I'm pretty sure if no one reviews, I might lose the interest to keep on writing. So it is really important to REVIEW! If you read this, PLEZ REVIEW. You could just say: "I read it" or something **

**PS. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my horribly written story. **

Ch. 5 "The Truth"

The next few days flew by quickly and Friday was here at last. Nothing happened between Chiharu and Kyo after the last meeting by Kyo's front door. Chiharu maintained at his new seat having a clear view of Kyo and Yura's seat by the window, and Kyo never asked him to return to his original seat right next to her which had now become Yura's signed seat. Basketball trainings held longer practices extended by an extra hour in the morning and another two hour addition to the already long practices of every afternoon as well. The team's lives were all the same: 6:00am—basketball, 8:00am—school, 4:00pm—more basketball. Finally getting home at 8 in the night, muscles aching and tired and just wanting a good night's sleep, there's still the day's homework to be completed.

"Stupid dumb ugly homework." Muttered Chiharu that night as he opened his backpack and tumbling out his textbooks and school supplies. "Stupid coach, stupid captain, stupid school…"

"Why don't you just say 'stupid basketball'? It's the main reason why we have no life this week." Yura said as he walked in through the door.

"Why don't you?' Chiharu asked as he fell flat on his bed and reading his textbook.

"Because I actually love basketball." Yura simply replied as he tossed his gym bag on the floor, "but if I were ever to have a girlfriend, I'd definitely find room for her in my tightly packed lifeless schedule. Have you ever thought about what you do now will affect your future?" Chiharu pretended he didn't hear, and Yura continued, "Like someone who chose basketball over his girlfriend and she dumped him in return."

That was it, Yura had crossed the line. Chiharu's eyes darkened as he looked up from his plopped open English textbook and glared at Yura. "You know nothing about me so don't start going around giving me advice. What's wrong about loving basketball? I don't need your nonsense!"

Yura's remained expressionless as he returned the glare at Chiharu's now fuming face. "I'm only giving you a foretaste of what would happen. You shouldn't leave Kyo like this, you'll regret it."

"What do you mean 'leave'?" Chiharu snarled, his expression remained the same but with the smallest hint of confusion in his eyes.

"That's a secret between Kyo and me." Yura sneered.

"A secret between Kyo and you?" Chiharu asked, obviously a bit jealous. Yura smirked and said no more. He turned around to pick up his book bag for his homework. He could do his homework in his sleep with school being such an ease.

"I would have expected you to be the first person Kyo would tell." Yura said raising his head from his textbook and yawned. School being this easy bored him. He nearly burst out laughing as he saw Chiharu still struggling with his English homework, but held it back knowing it will only make the situation worse between them.

Chiharu's intense expression dropped into disbelief. "So it's something I should have known?"

"I suppose. But I'm pretty sure she told you." Yura said but quickly continued as he saw Chiharu's expression ease, "_Of Course…_being someone as dense as you are, you might have thought it was a joke and just brushed it off of your shoulders."

Chiharu jerked as a memory nearly a week ago hit him hard in the head.

'**We are moving at the end of the month'**

**Chiharu was stunned. He stared at Kyo.**_** What did she just say? She can't just kid around like that…that joke wasn't funny.**_

"**Hey, don't think about it too much. I'm hungry. Next stop, the restaurant, or ramen, since you like it so much." Kyo said…**

"**Hey, about what you said earlier, was it only a joke?" Chiharu asked not looking at Kyo.**

**Kyo was knocked off guards. She wasn't expecting him to bring it up so fast especially when she was trying her best to keep him 'normal'. "Umm... you can think that" **

"**I thought so." And without another word, Chiharu started walking back toward the city. **

How could he have not believed? He turned her words down because he didn't want to believe. He wanted to believe that she was lying, he wanted it to be a joke, that's why he tried his hardest to push it out of his mind and turned it as much of a lie as he can. She must have sensed he didn't want to believe, she knew he wouldn't have been able to take on the truth, that's why—

"Are you done?" Yura asked bringing Chiharu back to reality. Chiharu only growled in response.

"Remember now don't you?" Yura smirked, "And all this time you tried running away from her, from the truth."

It was as if Yura could see right through him with a laser. "How did you know?" Chiharu asked stunned in disbelief.

"How do you expect Kyo to keep this locked in her? Knowing her, I'd expect her to explode with frustration, which is why she needed to let it out and the first person she wanted to tell and needed to tell was you. But you went around hoping it was all a joke"--- Yura paused waiting for the totally lost and confused Chiharu to take in what he had just said. "Of course she knew you wouldn't have been able to take in the truth with such a tiny spoon sized brain like yours—"

"Shut up!" Chiharu roared finally catching in how Yura had just insulted him.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_" Yura cut in sarcastically. After months of finally being somewhat kind of friends with each other, he really didn't want to risk this friendship, not when Kyo really needed his help to talk to Chiharu since she couldn't or wouldn't. Yura continued. "She immediately wanted to take back what she had just told you, that's why she tried to walk in the path of what you wanted to believe, hoping by agreeing with you that it was a joke would eventually help you calm down and live life as it should have been. But you took off like some maniac all pissed and crap. She decided it might have been better this way since you are all mad so when she leaves it wouldn't harm you too much." Yura yawned and laid down his now finished homework. "How was my story telling techniques?"

Chiharu said nothing but continued to stare at his textbook as if he was concentrating on his hopeless English homework. What Yura said all made sense and the shock realization of his stubbornness hit him. He's marked Kyo as a carefree hyper and often clumsy girl not realizing she could also be very caring and sometimes more reasonable than he was. Had he been living in a world of smeared truth? Hoping to believe what he wants to believe, hear what he wants to hear, see what he wants to see? And when things don't go as he want, he'd get all pissed and then later regret his stupidity? The answer was clear to him now, '_YES'—_

**XOXOXO**

"KYOOO!!! Are you done with all your packing?" Mr.Aizawa's voice traveled up the stairs up to Kyo's open bed room door with a very annoyed Kyo propped on the floor over a million boxes and suitcases.

"Yea yeah…" Her bored and dead voice traveled back down to where her dad was sitting in the living room couch excitedly reading the plane schedules. She had packed and repacked her things over and over again not knowing what to bring and what needs to stay. At the end she just decided to bring everything she possessed that could actually be carried or shipped over because who knows when she'd come back or if she'd ever come back. She definitely needed no big furniture such as the bed. But of course this time she'd be packing 'HER' clothes rather than her 'FAKE' clothes.

She turned around to get a clear view of her bunny alarm clock that was sitting on her desk; the exact same one Chiharu gave her last Christmas. She blinked back unwanted tears as the memory of that Christmas came into her mind. She did not want to cry, she can't cry, she's not ready, she had the whole plane ride for her tears to run, now was not the time, she needed to save her energy. It was a little past midnight. She was tired and pretty much down with everything she needed to do so she decided to head for bed.

Kicking off her shoes and climbed into her bed taking in her room into her brains. She had to admit it, she was going to miss this place, and this room that she finally deserved all to herself was soon going to be something of the past. Soon she'll be sharing a room with someone she's never met before. "Say goodbye to your one and only room for the time being." She muttered to her self as sleep finally fell on her.

**XOXOXO**

"Hey porcupine head, wake up!" Yura shouted throwing a pillow at Chiharu. It was strange since Chiharu was usually awake before Yura was up. "That's more like it" Yura smirked as Chiharu rose up in bed.

"What time is it?" Chiharu blinked still half dazed from sleep.

"Time to get prepared for the game and we still have a morning practice before that." Yura informed.

Chiharu fell back into bed clearly not wanting to get up.

"What's with you?" Yura stood there impatiently trying to get his teammate to get up.

"Let me sleep." Chiharu groaned waving a hand at Yura's direction to silence him. "I barely had enough sleep, so let me have some more to get enough strength for the game." It was true, Chiharu had stayed up tossing and turning in bed reencountering what Yura had told him. He pretty much just fell asleep at something like 4 in the morning.

"Alright sleepy head, so when Imai comes and gets a bite at me about why I didn't get you along, just remember I tried."

Chiharu groaned as a yes and buried his head deeper into his covers. As soon as Yura was out the door, Chiharu turned around and was facing a pile of his dirty jerseys and on top of all that was a bag, the bag that Kyo gave him with his jacket and, and—_an envelope_—…

He sat up straight and hurriedly dived for it, not knowing where all those energy popped out from. Yes, the envelope was sitting safely at the bottom. He reached for it and again came across the note that was stuck on the envelope. Was he 'ready' now? Was the truth what she had meant? If so, then that means he can open the envelope now?

He roughly ripped open the envelope pulling out a long letter with Kyo's unmistakable handwriting.

_**ENIWA,**_

_**I don't know if you'll ever get to read this letter, but if you are reading this, you must have known the truth. Either you heard it from someone else or if you realized it yourself, yes I am moving. I'm sorry I hadn't explained earlier. Well actually I did, but seeing how just telling you I was moving was bothering you, I didn't want to think what'll happen on the day I left and how you might have taken it. Maybe then I'd never have even been able to get myself onto the plane. So I thought if you never went, then you might at least feel a little better and then I'd have gotten onto my plane on time. After the numerous amount of confusion that was clearly written on your face the other day, I was having a feeling you might not have been able to take it all in. Then when you asked me if it was a joke, it gave me an idea. If I said it was a joke, you'd probably get mad at me then it won't hurt you if I left and it'll have a lot less of a pressure on both of us. But I don't want you to stay mad forever, it will leave me dead when I'm in the US. If you want to ever stay in touch, inside this envelope contains my new dorm address and my number and a bunch of other ways to get to me; that is if you ever want to talk to me. I'm not sure when you are reading this, so I'll assume it's after I left. You must have been wandering why I haven't shown up in school this past month or why I hadn't gone to the game that one Saturday. Yes I remember telling you I'd be moving at the end of the month, but things came up with my annoying dad and it was moved to the Saturday you had your big game. My plane probably left that evening without you even realizing it. Well I hope the best about you game. I pretty sure we won! Bring my greetings to Yura, Imai and Hamaya and the rest of the team. I'll come and visit sometime, maybe months, years later, I suppose.**_

_**Well Bye then,**_

—_**AIZAWA**_

Chiharu sat there staring blankly at Kyo's letter. '_She's leaving the day I have my game…that's—TODAY! So I still have time to see her or maybe even change her mind." _With that he leaped out of his bed and grabbed the first things he saw and stuffed Kyo's letter with the envelope into his jacket pocket and head ran out the door without even a second glance back at his room or even think about breakfast. Passing shocked teammates calling him to breakfast or otherwise reminding him about practice. He was going to see her one last time, was the only thing on his mind. He was going to and for the first time—pick a girl over basketball.

**A/N: I want to thank again to everyone who's taken the time to read this story and reviewed it. To my 2 friends that's always encouraging me to write and one that always points out my mistakes and gives advices. And to ones that took the time to read it **

'**ICE-CREAM'-- I can't believe my story is the first one you've read on Fanfic…DDDD its soo coolllll and it makes me feel really happy LOL. Well, enjoy Fanfic. I luv the Harry Potter stories (yes I am a maniac in that and how did you know I saw the latest movie…) you are so smart cuz I DID lol I know like some of the best HP fanfic cuz I have this friend that's always on fanfiction, (I don't though) so she just gives me the best stories on like everything especially HP I'd be happy to give you some (that is if you like HP just as much as I do or a bunch of other mangas/anime)**

**I'm not really sure of when the next Ch will be posted, but Def. not too long. The longest that's taken me to post so far was 2 weeks becuz of all the Harry Potter and HP stories on Fanfic. So I've been spending a lot of time reading stories rather than writing… / then school is starting soon so I've been trying to catch the last bits of summer and loads of hw from school and all that my 'lovely' parents give me. I suppose it'll take longer to write once school starts with all the pressure and schoolwork to be done. So REVIEWS really comes in as an Encouragement. REVIEW EVEN IF YOU'VE REVIEWED ALREADY… **

**Until next time. **


End file.
